


Another Birthday to Dean

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Sam wants to celebrate Dean's Bday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Another Birthday to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> No porn, no beta... Ungrateful pals ;)  
> I think you can enjoy this little piece of Winchester's life, even without the physical part...  
> Anyway, if you see any mistake, little or big tell me, please

There are occasions that must be celebrated in the life of a Winchester, such as the birthdays, three hundred, sixty-five days more alive fighting against all the monsters and "divine" designs that insist on kill them, or worst use them, these last thirty years.

Sam Winchester is aware that, actually, every day they stand is a victory, a feat that becomes titanic as they add more years in the business. Better hunters than them have retired before or died in most cases. Their own father is a legend in this world.

It's hard to throw a birthday party when you have no real friends left when you have had to give up or bury those who are part of your life, you run the risk of turning a celebration to a memorial and end up drinking for the dead instead of being happy to stay alive. That would be Dean's very own, turning his celebration into a guilt exercise he needs to atone for. Although it's also true that he's always been simple man, good food, drink, and sex and he's as happy as he can be in this life.

Sam is looking for a decent hotel, with suites with room service, a couple of movies that his brother loves, and maybe a few drinks in a non-road bar.

Although the bar part has the risk of Dean being "lucky," a subtle way he keeps reminding him that his thing is not right.

_It wasn't right_ the summer when Sam turned 14y and told him he was a horrible kisser and they spent days practicing until Dean found it acceptable.

_It wasn't right_ the night they drank half a bottle of tequila and Dean taught him to jerkin off like a Winchester and not like a horny monkey.

_It wasn't right_ none of those freeze nights when they shared a bed at motel while their father chased monsters and they frantically needed to warm up.

_It wasn't right_ when Sam admitted he wanted a normal life for the two of them, Dean thought it was a joke and they ended up separated.

_It wasn't right_ the day he went to look for him at Stanford because his father had disappeared and Dean did not want to bury him alone.

_Either when_ Jess died like his mother and none of them wanted to spend the night alone with their demons.

_Either when_ Dean almost died electrocuted and sacrificed, unawares, an innocent man for his life.

_Either_ they knew that they were "vessels" of angels and he had touched to be the bad one.

_**"It's not right, Sammy"**_ is Dean's way of saying _**"I love you"**_

It's not that Sam doesn't know, his brother's sacrifice and dedication transcend the mandatory in elder siblings. Sam is why Dean has killed the Death itself and died more times than anyone should. 

That doesn't stop him from having doubts to the point of need, for once, Dean to tell him loud and clear that he is the Only in his life.

If Sam were to die tomorrow, it would be clear to him that his Heaven would be that wretched church in which he almost dies for the greater good.

_**“Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you”** _

It's not that Sam wants to make this birthday something dramatic and transcendental, or a re-wedding for the case, he just wants for one day they can take off their masks, put aside the world, his monsters, and guilt and can enjoy staying alive, together, one more year.


End file.
